


Not The One

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: He wasn't the one for her but he was for right now.
Relationships: Anya Jenkins/Spike
Kudos: 3





	Not The One

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not The One  
**Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Anya  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 198  
**Summary:** He wasn't the one for her but he was for right now.  
**A/N:** written for [Three of a Kind](https://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5379172.html) at nekid_spike
> 
> For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1255382/1255382_original.jpg)

Tears filled her eyes as she whispered, “It’s over.”

Spike understood her pain, he had been hurt by love more than once in his unnatural life. He curled his fingers under Anya’s chin as he urged her to look at him. “I’m sorry.” 

“He....”

He caressed her cheek as he spoke, “He’s just a boy.” 

Anya’s head snapped up and she stared into his eyes. “Why would you say that?” 

He slid his fingers into her hair to push the golden strands away from her face. “Because no man would ever be dumb enough to let you go.” 

As her lips pulled up in a sad smile Spike shook his head. “The boy is a bloody fool.” 

“Spike.” Anya whispered his name as she leaned in closer.

“I’m not the one.” Spike was quick to remind her. His life would be so much simpler if he could be. 

Anya wasn’t an idiot, she’d seen the way Spike looked at Buffy. But she wasn’t asking for forever, just for right now. “Can you be the one for right now?” 

There was no way he could refuse. With a slight nod of his head, Spike pulled her into his arms.


End file.
